15 F Announcement Log A
British 10 Chapters. *Emphasis: American 10 Chapters. Duration: 1 semester (16 weeks + final) *Focus on American (Only American testable). Two exams. 15F Schedule 15F-1-5 475345904 15F-1-7 476057488 现在所有美国历史文化课资源，已经按章节名称集中在“美国研究资源”页，请大家移步到下面网站： ##American Resources http://laoshi.wikia.com/wiki/American_Resources 每节课规则： (得分) 一开始上课，老师问全班“上周布置的三条作业，做了没有？” 各位同学主动举手分享作业内容。每个按布置题数分享作业内容的同学，都得一参与分，无论答对与否。 (不得分) 但是，每节课老师只有五分钟给为数不多的同学分享作业。不主动举手的，老师从不会叫，也得不到分。动作慢的也轮不到。 第二个环节，课堂提问，通常是有关PPT内容或“元芳你怎么看”。 (不得分) 老师会点名叫具体同学回答。叫到必须答的。所以不算做参与分。老师一般必须点名叫没有主动分享作业的同学答“课堂提问”。 (得分) 但是，分享过上周作业的同学，也允许和其他同学一起，主动举手回答课堂提问。主动帮老师点名叫到的同学代答课堂提问。 只有主动举手回答的同学，得一分课堂提问分，如果答得满意。不过老师一般会满意。 (得分) 课间休息开始，老师问“有写什么英语日记吗”（英语日记是什么？详见“英语日记要求”） 写了一篇英语日记的同学，一般得一到两个参与分，视乎老师满意程度。 写了多篇英语日记的同学，最多每节课得三个参与分。 %%% 考试： 考试大多数题都是从章节后 Notes-Exercise 直接拿来的。也就是说，每节课前只做“Exercise”还不能完全掌握题型。一定要记忆“Notes”才算完整。 到时候考试，会遇到这类题型：Explain: "Alaska Natives", "The Church of England"...(这些全部来自“Notes”) 回答这类Explain的“Notes”题时，最准确的答案其实还不是章节后对这些Notes的定义。其实，最准确的答案，是“英语维基百科”的词条的总结部分。 比如说，Alaska Natives 的“解释”就可以在“英语维基百科”里找到： https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaska_Natives 用一两句话总结整个词条的关键，然后放入一两个关于这个词条的小知识，那才是最完美的“Notes 解释”。 任何维基百科词条的总结，兼可充当每节课分享的“英语日记”内容之一。 Exact Bellevue Grading Scheme Found-----Bellevue Exact Scheme: A- 88, B- 78, C- 68, D- 60 F-=20. But Proportional to GCC, Bellevue scheme slightly different: A-=92, B-=80; C-=68; D-=60; F-=20. %%% TABLE OF CONTENTS :Chapter1 Territory, Climate and Environment :: Section1 Territory and Climate :: Section2 Extremes and Natural Disasters in USA :Chapter2 Origin and History :: Section1 Birth and Development of the United States of America :: Section2 The Road to Independence (1763-1783) :Chapter3 Government, Political Parties and Legal System :: Section1 American Government :: Section2 American Political Parties :: Section3 The Law of the United States :Chapter4 Economy :: Section1 The Freedom of American Economy :: Section2 The Great Depression and the New Deal :Chapter5 Religions and Faith :: Section1 Freedom of Religion, Separating Church and State :: Section2 Puritans in the United States :Chapter6 Education and Sports :: Section1 Ivy League School versus State Schools :: Section2 The National Basketball Association :Chapter7 Literature and Arts :: Section1 The Development of American Literature :: Section2 Diversified Music and Dances :Chapter8 Science and Technology :: Section1 Advanced Science and Technology of the United States :: Section2 Lyndon B Johnson Space Center :Chapter9 Famous Cities and Sightseeing :: Section1 New York City :: Section2 A Tribute, Yellowstone National Park :Chapter10 American Blacks :: Section1 African Americans :: Section2 Black Power and Black Pride %%%%% Chapter1 Territory, Climate and Environment Section1 Territory and Climate *Notes :1 Dependent areas :2 Maritime territory :3 Territorial dispute :4 Endangered species *1 Vocabulary :jurisdiction :amphibians :contiguous :lease :habitat :disputing *2 Translation :1. The United States territory includes clearly defined geographical area and refers to an area of land, air or sea under jurisdiction of United States federal government authority (but is not limited only to these areas). :2. The Rocky Mountains, at the western edge of the Great Plains, extend north to south across the country, reaching altitudes higher than 14,000 feet (4,300 m) in Colorado. :3. To prevent systematic abuse of puppet governments by the occupation forces, they must enforce laws that were in place in the territory prior to the occupation. *3 Comprehension T/F :1. The territories of the United States also includes several islands in the Caribbean Sea. :2. A county can include a number of cities and towns, or just a portion of either type. These counties have the same degree of political and legal significance. :3. Most nations have acquired territory by force and conquest, including the United States of America. :4. United Staes protects this marine environment, interfering with other lawful uses of this zone. Section2 Extremes and Natural Disasters in USA *Notes: :1. Appalachian Mountains :2. Nor'easter :3. 1964 Alaska earthquake *1. Translate :1. On average, the mountains of the western states receive the highest levels of snowfall on Earth. :2. Along the northwestern Pacific coast, rainfall is greater than anywhere else in the continental US, with Quinault Rainforest in Washington having an average of 137 inchest (348 cm). :3. The United States is affected by a variety of natural disasters yearly. :4. Occasional severe flooding is experienced. *2. Vocabulary : predominate : precipitation : devastated : decimated : widespread : vulnerable : resistant Announcement of Ch1 please tell other students to change their displayed name 请叫其他同学改他们的群名片： English name-中文名-组号码 for example Laoshi-老师-0 %%% 1 请同学们把未加入这个群的同伴同学加进来。 2 请同学们在课本（绿书）page164... 与 page167... 的Notes-Exercises 部分，每题都找到你觉得较难的词或短语进行翻译或解释。（如果不想翻译这些词-短语，可以用一句话解释意思就行）。 如果每题中有一个难词/语 就译/释 一个。如果不懂五个就译/释 五个。 3 把你们本周 译/释 的词/语 都写在你们的笔记本里，带到课堂上。 4 译/释 词语 的作业，最好在阅读课文 section1和2前做好。 课文最好要快读而不是慢读。 5 快读完了之后，请你们在英文维基百科里 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_the_United_States ，输入并搜索1-3个词条继续阅读。这1-3个维基词条，是要和你在课本section1-2快读时找到的某个较为有趣的知识有关的。 读完这些维基词条后，上课时告诉我你们找到了 哪些维基词条是和课本知识有关的。为什么要找这几个词条，在课堂上告诉我。 Please send the above announcement to all students, especially ones who are not in this QQ group. 请将以上公告（用微信，QQ，短信或email）发给全班所有同学，尤其是不在本群上的你认识的同学。 %%% 作业：大家请在以下选三题做（最好是三种题中，各选一种） 第一种： Where can you find "Dependent areas" in this section? Give an example of a US dependent area. Where can you find "______________"? Example? (Please fill in this blank using following words, and answer me: Maritime territory Territorial dispute Endangered species jurisdiction amphibians contiguous lease habitat 第二种： Is this true? Why or why not? Give me your reason: 1. The territories of the United States also includes several islands in the Caribbean Sea. 2. A county can include a number of cities and towns, or just a portion of either type. These counties have the same degree of political and legal significance. 3. Most nations have acquired territory by force and conquest, including the United States of America. 4. United Staes protects this marine environment, interfering with other lawful uses of this zone. 第三种： Translation 1. The United States territory includes clearly defined geographical area and refers to an area of land, air or sea under jurisdiction of United States federal government authority (but is not limited only to these areas). 2. The Rocky Mountains, at the western edge of the Great Plains, extend north to south across the country, reaching altitudes higher than 14,000 feet (4,300 m) in Colorado. 3. To prevent systematic abuse of puppet governments by the occupation forces, they must enforce laws that were in place in the territory prior to the occupation. %%% Section 2 作业：大家请在以下选三题做（最好是两种题都选） 第一种： Where can you find "______________"? What was/is it like? Please fill in this blank using following words, and answer me: 1. Appalachian Mountains 2. Nor'easter 3. 1964 Alaska earthquake Where can you find "______________"? Tell me the sentence in the Section. Please fill in this blank using following words, and answer me: predominate precipitation devastated decimated widespread vulnerable resistant 第二种： Translate 1. On average, the mountains of the western states receive the highest levels of snowfall on Earth. 2. Along the northwestern Pacific coast, rainfall is greater than anywhere else in the continental US, with Quinault Rainforest in Washington having an average of 137 inchest (348 cm). 3. The United States is affected by a variety of natural disasters yearly. 4. Occasional severe flooding is experienced. %%% I do not want to "区分及格和高分的的学生" at all. What if a 高分的学生 in my class, doesn't do any study at all, simply because he is good at English? Therefore I don't want to "区分及格和高分的学生". Ideally, even "低分的学生" do enough study, so that they are much better than just 及格. Ideally, even "低分的学生" is only a little lower than "高分的学生". Not much lower. Certainly I don't want my "低分的学生" to be as low as "just 及格". These 题型 are the Final Exam. My final exam is not just "Multiple Choice". My final exam has 简答题。 My message is: even if you think you are a “低分的学生”，please please do homework. Because homework IS the Final Exam. This way, even 低分的学生, will get marks much higher than “及格”. In a class in which even 高分的学生 do not do homework, there is actually no point, no purpose, for me to distinguish 高分 from 低分. Because, even 高分的学生 cannot do well on the Final Exam. Even 高分的学生 will not get a much higher mark than 及格. %%% 班长：准备一张白纸，下周在全班派发，让全班都写上他们的 *中-英文名，*组番号，*email-QQ-微信。 这张纸你自己保存，并复印十份，分派到你在每个组认识的“联络专员”。 班长：在每个组至少结识一个朋友（多结识无妨），这样就全班有了十个（或十个以上）的“联络专员”。 这样，我直接给班长发的邮件，班长就不用辛苦地一个一个发给全班六十多个同学。 班长只需要直接发给十个“联络专员”，委托他们转达信息给他们各自认识的组里六个同学。 班长：准备另一张白纸，下课后慢慢通过网下或QQ群，至少在每组认识一个“联络专员”，把每个联络专员的 “ *中-英文名，*组番号，*email-QQ-微信” 写在纸上。至少写满十个之后，才把这份“联络专员名单”递给老师。 普通同学，学习上有了疑问，比如说作业不清楚做什么，考试/组表演不清楚要求，你们首先就是问你们的组里的“联络专员”。 联络专员不清楚，才问班长。 班长不清楚，才问老师。 老师听到了你们的疑问，首先第一时间告诉班长；班长然后告诉他认识的十个联络专员；十个联络专员再告诉各自认识的六个普通同学。 我们今后只通过这种方式沟通。 %%% can you find my homework posting in “群公告”？ If you still can't, I can help you. Word Files are actually more cumbersome. Usually, only 30% of students in a QQ group ever download Word files. When I post a Word file, these students usually don't feel any new notice. So, Word files don't work for most students. So this is the way it should work: My Homework notice is FIRST posted in the QQ group chat window. However, I immediately copy this message, and save it in 群频道/老师维基。 "群频道/老师维基" is announced ONCE every week, at homework posting time. "群频道/老师维基" are the same two links that you will visit every week. But you know, every week at homework posting time, something NEW is added to 群频道/老师维基. %%% Chapter2 Origin and History Section 1 Birth and Development of the US * Notes: :1. Alaska Natives :2. Continental Congress :3. Bill of Rights :4. Trail of Tears :5. Jim Crow Laws :6. Roaring Twenties :7. New Deal :8. Lend-Lease :9. James L. Bevel :作业：大家请在以下选三题做（最好是几种题都选） : :第一种 * 1. Vocabulary Where can you find "______________"? Tell me the sentence in the Section. Please fill in this blank using following words, and answer me: : adopt : capacity : collapse : outline : sustain : resign : confront : dominate : launch : protest 第二种 * 2. T/F 并且告诉我为什么 :1. The indigenous people of the US mainland came from Europe. :2. America's Independence Day is celebrated in memory of the day Declaration of Independence was adopted. :3. George Washington's Emancipation Proclamation in 1863 declared slaves in the Confederacy to be free. :4. The election of Nixon as president herald a rightward shift in American politics, refleccted in major changes in taxation and spending priorities. :5. In late 2001, US forces led an invasion of Iraq,, removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. 第三种 * 3. Translate: :1. Christopher Columbus, under contract to the Spanish Crown, reached several Caribbean islands, making first contact with the indigenous people. :2. American's eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars. :3. The Wave of immigration, lasting until 1929, provided labor and transformed American culture. :4. After the war, the assassination of Lincoln radicalized Republican Reconstruction policies aimed at reintegrating and rebuilding the Southern states while ensuring the rights of the newly freed slaves. :Among the major combatants, the United States was the only nation to become richer--indeed, far richer--instead of poorer because of the war. Section 2 The Road to Independence (1763-1783) * Notes: :Mercantilism :Navigation Acts :East Indian Company :Intolerable Acts : 作业：大家请在以下选三题做（最好是几种题都选） :第一种 : *1.Replace with simpler words, or explanations : 1. To achieve this favorable''' balance of trade, the English word passed regulatory laws 'exclusively' benefiting the British economy. : 2. ...and the colonies were '''by and large allowed to develop freely with little interference''' from England. : 3. It required that all newspapers, pamphlets, legal documents, commercial bills, advertisements, and other papers 'issued' in the colonies 'bear' a stamp. : 4. It was '''vehemently denounced in the colonies by those it most affected... : 5. The British parliament retaliated '' by closing the Port of Boston and by passing other laws known as Intolerable Acts in 1774. : 6. After the incident of the Boston Tea Party, relations between England and the colonies continued to ''deteriorate. : 7. ...which requested George III, their king, to protect the rights of the colonies and to redress''' the unfair treatment. : 8. Thiss made it legal for the British Government to send troops to 'suppress' the rebellion in the colonies. : 9. Europe regards her as a stranger, and Europe has given her waring to '''depart. : 10. Washington and his army, with military help from 6,000 French troops and the French navy, ''cornered ''and forced the surrender of the British forces... 第二种 *2. Explain the following terms (Diary topics) * 1. Seven Years' War * 2. Stamp Act * 3. Boston Tea Party * 4. Treaty of Paris Announcements of Ch2 新添“英语日记”题目： 本学期期中“考试”应该是以“组表演”来进行的。 而“我们组每人介绍一个不同的美国城市”是组表演内容的其中一个选项。 先通过“英语日记”来练习一下怎样介绍一个美国城市吧！ *）日记：介绍一个美国城市。 你对这个城市的介绍，一定要写得短。念起来不要超过两分钟。但是要类似下面这篇“纽约市 travel guide”的目录，含有“怎么在城市里逛，做什么，吃什么，有什么名胜”这些 travel guide 里面必不可少的内容： http://wikitravel.org/en/New_York “wikitravel 维基旅游”里“纽约”的旅游手册 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:New_York_City “ en.wikipedia 英语维基百科”里“纽约”的门户页 : https://en.wikivoyage.org/wiki/New_York_City “wikivoyage 维基远行”里“纽约”一文 你介绍自己喜欢的美国城市的资料，要选自以下链接（请全部收藏，只需点击一条链接，就能找到你要的资料）： : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:United_States_portals_by_city “维基百科：美国各城市门户页” Category:United States portals by city http://wikitravel.org/en/Category:Guide_articles Category:Guide articles “维基旅游”里“介绍某地”的分类页，只准在里面选“美国的城市”。 http://wikitravel.org/en/Category:Huge_city_articles Category:Huge city articles “维基旅游”里“关于特大城市”的分类页，也只准选美国的 http://wikitravel.org/en/Category:U.S._states Category:U.S. states “维基旅游”里“美国各州”分类页 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_United_States_cities_by_population “维基百科：美国城市按人口排行榜” : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Lists_of_cities_in_the_United_States “维基百科：美国城市分类列表” : https://en.wikivoyage.org/wiki/United_States_of_America “wikivoyage 维基远行”里“美国”一文，你要选择具体城市来读，然后把城市信息精简化。 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Tourism_in_the_United_States Category:Tourism in the United States 维基百科里“美国旅游”分类 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tourist_attractions_in_the_United_States Tourist attractions in the United States 维基百科里“美国最有名景点”页（最佳资料！） : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_World_Heritage_Sites_in_the_United_States List of World Heritage Sites in the United States 维基百科里“联合国文化遗产在美国”页 %%% *） 介绍NBA，或American Football, Baseball 等美国体育，也可能是“组project”内容选项。要不先写一个有关NBA之类的英语日记吧！ 同样，资源可以在 en.wikipedia.org 的“门户 portal”中找到。这就是 Basketball 的“门户”： : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal:Basketball %%% *）“表演脱口秀”页可能是“组project”的内容选项。可以试一下记录下一段某美国脱口秀里的段子，并作为“英语日记”重新表演出来。 脱口秀，建议选“美国十大脱口秀主持人”的秀。 百度就能搜出他们的节目来观看。 美国脱口秀主持人有哪十大？ 请看链接： 美式脱口秀等网址 http://www.talkshowcn.com/ 美式脱口秀 http://video.sina.com.cn/talkshow/ 新浪美式脱口秀 http://thedailyshowcn.com/ 囧司徒中文网 : https://vimeo.com/121511482 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Late-night_talk_show#1992.E2.80.932009 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_late-night_American_network_TV_programs : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Late_night_television_talk_show_hosts http://www.rankopedia.com/Best-Late-night-talk-show-host-ever/Step1/1198/.htm Chapter3 Government, Political Parties and Legal System Section1 American Government Section2 American Political Parties Section3 The Law of the United States Notes: * constitution * Common Law * federal law * state law * Anglo-American civilization 1. Translation :1. At both the federal and state levels, the law of the United States was originally largely derived from the common law system of English law, which was in force at the time of the Revolutionary War. However, U.S. law has diverged greatly from its English ancestor both in terms of substance and procedure, and has incorporated a number of civil law innovations. :2. The Constitution of the US is the "supreme law of the land"; it provides the basis for the US government, and guarantees the freedom and rights of all US citizens. No laws may contradict any of the Constitution's principles and no governmental authority in the US is exempt from complying with it. The federal courts have the sole authority to interpret the Constitution and to evaluate the federal constitutionality of federal or state laws. Chapter4 Economy Section1 The Freedom of American Economy Section2 The Great Depression and the New Deal Chapter5 Religions and Faith Section1 Freedom of Religion, Separating Church and State Section2 Puritans in the United States Chapter6 Education and Sports Section1 Ivy League School versus State Schools Section2 The National Basketball Association Chapter7 Literature and Arts Section1 The Development of American Literature Section2 Diversified Music and Dances Chapter8 Science and Technology Section1 Advanced Science and Technology of the United States Section2 Lyndon B Johnson Space Center Chapter9 Famous Cities and Sightseeing Section1 New York City Section2 A Tribute, Yellowstone National Park Chapter10 American Blacks Section1 African Americans Section2 Black Power and Black Pride